the shinigami, the miko, and SCHOOL
by kid love
Summary: what if kagome didnt go to the past but in stead went to the dwma in tokyo and then gets transferred to death city nevada to help with a new enemy but when she gets there who will she meet and who will she see?


**The Shinigami, the Miko, and School?**

**Me: yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! How's it going?!**

**Kid: hello**

**Me: uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh ok so this is my second fic and it's kind of funny all my fics so far are cross-over's**

**Kid: cool so who you pair me up with**

**Kagome: kid love does not own either of these animes**

**Me: you'll see. But yeah what she said. On with the chappie.**

**Kid: TELL ME!**

**Me: gotta run *runs off***

**Kid: get back here *runs after her***

000000000000000kid0000000000 000000

"Come on Kid were going to be late" one of my twin pistols Liz says I get out of bed and walk over to my closet and pick out my perfectly symmetrical black slacks, my perfectly symmetrical white under shirt, my perfectly symmetrical black over coat ,and my perfectly symmetrical scull broach. and I get dressed then head down stairs for breakfast "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA kid your hairs all messy you look funny""shut it patty" 'damn I knew I was forgetting something' I go back upstairs and brush my hair then I go down stairs an make some symmetrical toast and eat it on the way to school. I walk into the death room and my father says "hey, howdy, how you doing kiddo?" "Fine Father anything of interest?" "well, we will be having four new transfer students two weapon and meister pairs there from Tokyo Japan and will be here in three days there are two boys and two girls and I want you to show them around death city and they will be staying with you and your weapons in gallows manor" "understood, but may I know their names please?" "but of course" I hear spirit say " I meant from my father spirit" the distaste obvious if hated spirit Albarn ever since he tried to seduce my mother before she died " right of course" he's been trying to get in my good graces ever since it's no good to have your future boss hate your guts "kagome Higarashi and Shesshomaru Tashio are the first weapon and meister pairing and Sango slayer and inuyasha Tashio are the second pair" " thank you father " " you're welcome son"

000000000000kagome0000000000 000000

"Well turns out were transferring to the d.w.m.a. in Nevada usa" "what when?!" I yelled out in surprise " three days kaggy-chan " my weapon partner shesshomaru said "ahhhhhh I thought this was supposed to be our last transfer" I whine we finish our breakfast and then head to school me in my in-Famous outfit including: my emerald green mini skirt, my black leather knee high boots that have a two inch heel, a semi tight black baby tee that barley covers my shoulders that in light blue letters says 'beware the miko' and my waist length bluish black hair in low pig tails and my sapphire eyes quite strange in Japan might I add. When we get to school we go to the death room and I go to lord deaths mirror and write in the American death rooms number and lord death himself shows up "hello lord death it's me Tokijen meister kagome" ah kagome it's good to see you I've arranged for you to stay with my son at gallows manor for your visit "  
"ummm lord death sir if I may ask what do you need us for" "it seems we have a new enemy after scythe meister Maka Albarn defeated the kieshen it seems that all of the kieshens in the world just vanished and were replaced with I believe demons and so we need your expertise " "I see so you want us to come and kill off these demons?" "yes and I also want you to teach my special elite spartoi unit how to kill them as well" "I see will do lord death" "lord death out" I turn around and walk out of the death room and shesshomaru says so we got to teach some kids how to kill demons and kill them our self's to?" "Yup now let's get to class before professor Miroku starts leaching to bad" we bust out laughing because he's my cousin and we have to keep him in check. When we get there we see that were to late because a Sango size handprint is on his face we giggle silently to our selves all the way up to our seats.

000000000000000kid0000000000 000

I get home from school and go try to take a nap when all of a sudden patty yells "KID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE GOT GUESTS" "I'm up I'm up" I mumble under my breath and head down stairs when I get there I see a odd assortment of people two girls and two boys one girl has long blackish bluish hair a black tee shirt that says in blue letters 'beware the miko' a green mini skirt her hair in low pig tails and knee high black boots with two inch heels she introduced herself as Kagome Higarashi. The second girl had mid back length hair that was dark brown in color that she has in a high pony tail she has hazel eyes she wore a black and pink form hugging body suit(a/n: the suit Sango wears when in demon slayer form) she introduced herself as Sango slayer then the first boy came forward he had waist length silver hair that was in a low pony tail he had golden eyes a indigo crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes all over his body that I can see he wore all black a black form fitting v-neck tee shirt black jeans black biker boots but he had this weird white plush fur pelt ting over his right shoulder he introduced himself as shesshomaru Tashio then the final member of the strange group of people a male came forward he had on a red form fitting v-neck tee shirt a red jean jacket a pair of blue jeans and black dcs he had silvery bluish hair that went down to mid back that he kept lose he had amber eyes but the oddest thing about him was the pair of dog ears placed perfectly symmetrically on his head he introduced himself as inuyasha Tashio I showed them around gallows manor and told them all the rules then went up to his room and finally got his nap.

**Me: so what did you think of it huh? Pretty good so far right I hope so**

**Kid: *runs in out of breath* are you going to tell me now?**

**Me: nope bye guys whish me good luck on surviving kids attack**


End file.
